


Средство от неизбежности

by Eia



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eia/pseuds/Eia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Над Атлантикой летит самолет, в самолете играют в шахматы и ведут разговоры. Игрушка с кинка. PG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Средство от неизбежности

«Нам точно ни к черту не долететь», - опустошенно думает Чарльз, глядя на приближающегося Эрика. Разумнее всего было бы не продолжать. Не начинать сначала. Не рисковать – самолетом, командой, временем. И еще много других «не». Но расстояние сокращается неотвратимо, и в руках у Эрика – шахматная доска. Он садится напротив, не глядя на Чарльза, и его черно-белые посредники выстраиваются между ними в четыре шеренги.

Шахматы. Средство от неизбежности. Способ продолжать говорить, когда продолжать нельзя, – они инстинктивно нащупали его, едва успев познакомиться, и всякий раз, когда впереди обозначался тупик, и слова угрожали быть понятыми слишком верно, прибегали к одному и тому же. Схватка фигур отбрасывала на все, что происходило над доской, нужный отсвет – бесстрастности и несерьезности одновременно. И они тогда, помнится, очень, очень хорошо продержались: ничего из того, что было по-настоящему важно, так никто и не принял всерьез.

Оно, непринятое и неотданное, потом десять лет, день за днем, горело у Чарльза внутри, и его можно было вымыть из вены только иглой.

\- Я не в настроении, - отмахивается Чарльз бокалом. Но это не помогает. Эрик придвигается ближе. Не глядя, плескает виски себе.

\- Десять лет не пил, - все еще предлагает он тему из нейтральных. Делает глоток, поднимает глаза. Он не изменился. Разве что упорство с незагорелого, осунувшегося лица смотрит еще острее.

Он действительно хочет поговорить.

Он не уйдет.

Не уйдет.

\- Расскажи мне о Рейвен, - с опасной готовностью соглашается Чарльз, мягко подаваясь навстречу и глядя на него в упор. О, он поддержит беседу, раз ее здесь так сильно хотят, – только не о виски и, черт возьми, не о погоде! – Когда ты видел ее в последний раз? Что с ней стало? Какая она?..

Это выпад. Но он приходится словно в перчатку и гаснет в чужой руке. Эрик медлит над бокалом с полсекунды – и начинает отвечать. Обстоятельно и подробно. Подбирая слова. Чтобы не задеть. Он действительно намерен поговорить, с запоздалым удивлением осознает Чарльз, и на любых условиях, и – вот нет, только не это, что за!.. – хуже того, он собирается извиняться. Это слишком, слишком… Чарльз едва успевает остановить его движением руки.

Этого не выдержать без анестезии. По крайней мере, ему. Чарльз торопливо глотает и кивает на неосторожно отвергнутые шахматы. Эрик соглашается с облегчением и даже пытается подначить. Тридцать два свидетеля давно готовы разделить все, чего для двоих слишком мало или много. Белая пешка плавно скользит по доске на две клетки вперед; Чарльз повторяет ее движение своей, черной, – и фигуры сталкиваются грудь к груди.

\- Так ты сказал, что убил Кеннеди непредумышленно?

\- Строго говоря, его убил не я. – Эрик выводит большие фигуры, не касаясь их и, кажется, даже не глядя на доску. Куда направлен его взгляд, Чарльз предпочитает не знать; предпочитает вообще не отводить глаз от шахмат. – И я удивлен, что такая мысль даже не приходила тебе в голову.

Первая черная пешка падает с доски.

\- Удивлен? – Чарльз пытается усмехнуться. Выходит неважно. Эрик выбрал для атаки до крайности неудачный фланг, и теперь его оборону чудовищно легко пройти черным слоном; это – шах. – Эрик, его убила случайность, а случайности смертельного и калечащего свойства закономерно создаются войной. Войну ведешь ты. Вернее, война и есть ты. Разве я так уж сильно ошибся?

\- Я добиваюсь безопасности для каждого из нас.

\- Я рад это знать. - Леншерр выходит из шаха, уничтожив слона, но у Чарльза уже наготове оба коня, и следующим же ходом он объявляет шах снова. – И рад тому, что президента ты хотел защитить. Но благие цели требуют гуманных средств, Эрик, иначе одно аннигилируется другим без остатка. Пока война не кончится, мутанты вокруг тебя будут гибнуть неизбежнее, чем где-либо еще.

\- Свободу завоевывают, Чарльз. Другого выхода нет.

Белый король отступает коротким шажком, но на другом конце доски Чарльз неумолимо, как в зеркале, отражает его шажок своим ферзем.

\- Есть.

\- Интеграция и сотрудничество, я помню. Не могу себе только представить, как мы могли бы интегрироваться.

\- А я не могу представить, почему бы не могли. Каждый человек – по-своему мутант. Каждый мутант – с очевидностью, человек.

\- Тебя просто никогда не использовали как оружие, Чарли.

Ксавье поднимает глаза. Эрик смотрит на него – и, похоже, смотрел все это время. Слишком пристально, слишком прямо. Нечего и пытаться выдержать.

\- Использовали, Эрик. И вовсе не люди. – Даже не видя, Чарльз чувствует, как на шее у Леншерра невпопад вздрагивает жилка, как тот каменеет всем телом, как линия его губ становится жесткой. На доске тем временем белый конь опрокидывает ладью. Чарльзу плевать: он проводит ферзя от края до края, чтобы поставить очередной шах… и вдруг понимает, что с самого начала разыгрывал одну из любимых атак Эрика – сбивающую с ног комбинацию из опасных проходов и нерасчетливых жертв с постоянным сохранением инициативы и неослабевающим давлением на противника. Чарльз никогда не пользовался ею раньше: по негласной договоренности атака принадлежала Эрику – и особое удовольствие находил в поиске способов гасить этот яростный натиск с выгодой для белых. Способов было не меньше шести; Эрик словно забыл их все.

Чарльз находит ладонью собственный пылающий лоб.

\- Я сожалею, что тогда так вышло, - говорит Леншерр, и в Чарльзе что-то надламывается окончательно. – И не хочу, чтобы что-нибудь подобное могло повториться.

\- Оно и не сможет.

\- Ты потерял способности необратимо?

\- Я… распорядился ими по справедливости, Эрик. – Чарльз усмехается, но губы сводит, и получается судорожно и криво. – За тот год, что я провел в больницах, школа распалась. Без меня ей угрожала даже полиция округа, а я из-за хронической боли не был доступен для контакта. А когда стал… - Он склоняется над доской. Там уже царит полный разгром, но остановиться невозможно, и Чарльз проводит черных всюду, куда только может, атакует со всех сторон и бьет все, до чего дотягивается. Белые отступают и падают; Эрик, кажется, отводит и роняет их машинально. – И я ничем не мог помочь им, разве что попытаться немного облегчить участь. Понимаешь? Они погибали, и всех моих способностей не хватало ни на что, кроме проводов в последний путь. Всех моих способностей не хватало даже на то, чтобы выдернуть иглы из-под кожи и вскарабкаться на подоконник.

\- Тебе нужно было найти меня. Любым способом. Это не тот случай, когда разногласия что-нибудь значат. Как сейчас.

Последний шах. И мат. Белый король, пошатнувшись, скатывается с доски. Остается только Эрик.

\- Ты же нацепил на голову чертов шлем. И именно из-за моих способностей. – Чарльз поднимается с места, пошатываясь не хуже белого короля; у него огромные проблемы с самоконтролем, у него саднит под веками, и Эрика вот-вот занесет дымом – но и сквозь подступающий дым тот все еще смотрит, смотрит, безотрывно смотрит, подавшись вперед, – как будто на сетчатке может остаться оттиск и как будто этот оттиск ему до крайности нужен. Чарльза качает к стене, равновесие держать трудно. Он разводит руками, неопределенным жестом обозначая себя всего – плачевное, отталкивающее зрелище. – Что, Эрик? Нравится?

Теперь нужно развернуться и шагнуть в проход. Чарльз задевает бедром переборку, а плечом – полку над спинкой кресла. Ампула с сывороткой лежит в кармане. Но мысль о том, что сейчас придется взять в зубы жгут, неожиданно вызывает отвращение. У Хэнка хреновое обезболивающее: все десять лет было хреновым, а теперь и вовсе ни на что не подействует.

Теперь уже ничто не подействует, и с этим тоже придется как-то свыкаться.

Чарльз позволяет очередному толчку качнуть себя назад, падает на прежнее место. За стеклом иллюминатора – безбрежная синь; горизонт изогнут дугой; Эрик сидит напротив: по-прежнему сломанный, по-прежнему слепой, и внутри у него по-прежнему тьма, и в ней по-прежнему ревет огонь – и все это ровным счетом ни от чего не освобождает…

\- Знаешь, я… - медленно выговаривает Эрик. И почему-то переводит дыхание. – За эти годы… десять лет без единой попытки выйти на связь, Чарльз… Я почти поверил, что выдумал тебя. Что все тогда было не так и не тем, что я запомнил. Что мы никогда и никем не были друг другу и не могли устроить, - он мучительно ищет слова, - вот это.

У Ксавье вырывается тяжелый вздох с отзвуком смешка.

Эрик кладет локти на шахматную доску и опускает подбородок на скрещенные пальцы. Чарльз находит в его глазах собственное отражение: оно тоже, должно быть, на редкость изломанное и больное.

И, похоже, это тоже не освобождает никого. Ни от чего.


End file.
